Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?
by Pipia3.14
Summary: "¿Si acepto tener una maldita cita contigo, me dejaras dormir de una maldita vez?" Los ojos de la peliverde brillaron y una sonrisa nació desde la comisura de sus labios, se abalanzó a abrazar al pelinegro "¡Nos vemos a las 4 p.m. Entonces!"
1. Una broma de mal gusto?

"¡Vamos Shota!"

"No"

"¡Casémonos!"

"No"

"¡Entonces tengamos una cita!"

"¿Si acepto tener una maldita cita contigo, me dejaras dormir de una maldita vez?"

Los ojos de la peliverde brillaron y una sonrisa nació desde la comisura de sus labios, se abalanzó a abrazar al pelinegro "¡Nos vemos a las 4 p.m. Entonces!" Emi Fukukado le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue tarareando una canción. Shota Aizawa cerró la puerta de golpe, caminó hacia su cama y se desplomó.

"Son las 11 de la mañana" suspiró viendo el reloj junto a su cama "¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?" Por algún motivo, la mejilla que recibió el beso le ardía, aún sentía los labios de aquella mujer rozando su piel. El pelinegro tocó la zona besada y se sonrojó. Para evitar pensar más sobre el tema, el héroe se acurrucó debajo de sus sábanas junto a su gato y se dedicó a dormir o por lo menos lo intentó.

Pasaron las horas, pero Shota no lograba conciliar el sueño, algo no se lo permitía. Se sentó en su cama, enojado "Esto tiene que ser una broma" miró su reloj, 2:30 p.m. "Una de muy mal gusto" suspiró acariciando a su querido Kuro, el felino ronroneaba mientras dormía plácidamente. "Eres un maldito suertudo" Se levantó de la cama y se dirijo al baño para arreglarse, después de todo, tenía que estar presentable o si no nunca lo dejarían en paz. Al rato salió de la ducha, cepilló su cabello y lo amarró en un moño, finalmente se vistió, nada muy formal, una simple camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color.

Estaba listo, era hora de juntarse con Emi, se despidió de Kuro con ternura y salió de su casa. Pero al momento de caminar hacia la casa de su nueva vecina, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón se aceleró. Odiaba admitirlo pero esta cita era la primera que tenía en años, incluso si era una cita forzada solo por el bien de su sueño


	2. Nervios

"Vamos… Puedes hacerlo..." Shota se decía a sí mismo mirando la puerta de Emi "No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto…." Suspiró "¡Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso!" Gruñó en voz baja mientras tocaba el timbre "Es solo esa tonta, aburrida, y detestable comediante de…" sus pensamientos se congelaron de golpe cuando vio la cabellera de color verdoso de Emi. Definitivamente, el cabello suelto le quedaba muy bien "….Segunda"

"¡Hola Shota!" Saludó la peliverde con una bella sonrisa en sus labios "¿Listo para nuestra cita?"

Aizawa no sabía cómo reaccionar, la verdad es que Emi se veía realmente hermosa. La falda tableada hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla hacía que sus largas piernas resaltaran, la blusa color damasco combinaba perfectamente con su piel, su cabello se veía brillante y muy sedoso.

Al darse cuenta de la pregunta, el héroe tosió un poco y se cubrió la cara, ya que sentía como un sonrojo comenzaba a decorar sus mejillas. "Como sea, terminemos con esto rápido" Miró hacia el lado "¿Y? ¿Dónde diablos quieres ir?"

El hecho de que no hubiese algún comentario al respecto de su vestimenta le dolió un poco a la chica. Había que admitirlo, Emi estaba realmente emocionada por salir con el gran Shota Aizawa, tanto que estuvo horas intentando encontrar el outfit perfecto, para luego estar otro par de horas viendo tutoriales de maquillaje sencillo. La peliverde suspiró "_Bueno, por lo menos tendré una cita con el_" pensó intentando animarse.

"Estaba pensando en ir a la feria" dijo con un tono un poco apagado, pero intentó ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa "He estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de ir y creo que hoy es el último día en la ciudad"

Shota notó inmediatamente el cambio de ánimo de la chica y suspiró, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, el apreciaba a la peliverde. "Vamos" dijo toscamente y comenzó a caminar "Por cierto… Te ves muy linda…"

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron "¿Tan linda que podría ser tu esposa?" dijo alcanzándolo para caminar a su lado

"Ni lo intentes"


End file.
